La luna como testigo
by nani27
Summary: No solo la luna habia sido testigo de su primer encuentro y su gran amor. Yo, Tamao, tambien lo fui. Yo, que solo iba con la intencion de confesarte mi gran amor.


**Bueno, aquí me aventuro con mi primer historia (de muchas que tengo en mente) sobre Shaman King. Se supone que es en segunda persona y que es desde el punto de vista de TAMAO y se ubica en el momento del manga antes de que Yoh se valla para Norteamérica. Se supone que debe ser bueno peeeeeeero eso solo lo deciden ustedes.**

**Disclaimer: Shaman King desgraciadamente no me pertenece (si así fuera yo hubiera continuado el anime y Hao seria mío XD) pero la historia es 100% mía. Espero disfruten**

* * *

><p><strong>LA LUNA COMO TESTIGO<strong>

Todo en la pensión esta en silencio y tratas de conciliar el sueño, pero no lo logras y sabes que eso se debe a que Yoh no ha regresado aun. Tienes la ilusión de esperarlo, pues ya decidiste que antes de que se vaya a Norteamérica, quieres confesarle tus sentimientos hacia él. Sabes que eso no hará la diferencia pues él y la señorita Anna están comprometidos, y no solo eso, se aman aunque no lo expresen. Pero eso no te importa, pues aun albergas la esperanza de que tal vez, solo tal vez, te corresponda y puedan estar juntos.

Escuchas ruidos que provienen del piso de abajo y sabes que por fin llego. No quieres parecer desesperada así que esperas unos minutos mientras él se acomoda en su habitación.

Después de considerar que ya puedes hacerlo y que ya has reunido el valor suficiente para hacerlo, te acercas a la puerta con una decisión que nadie conocía y que probablemente no conocerían en mucho tiempo. La abres un poco y entonces algo te detiene a abrirla por completo.

Ves a la señorita Anna casi en frente de la habitación del joven Yoh. Parece que ha tenido la misma idea que tu, pero fue mucho más rápida que tu. Te debates entre acostarte y esperar un poco o quedarte a espiar lo que hará, aun cuando sabes que no es lo correcto. Tu curiosidad te gana y escoges lo segundo aun en contra de los principios y con un alto riesgo de que lo que vayas a observar te hará mucho daño.

La señorita Anna duda un poco y es ahora que te percatas de que lleva un par de cosas en sus manos. Ella misma las nota y al parecer, eso es lo que la hace decidirse a entrar, no a tocar, pues ella nunca pide permiso. Ha dicho algo que no logras escuchar, pero cuando sale de la habitación notas su expresión entre molesta y triste.

Te planteas la posibilidad de ir con ella así sea a compartir su silencio, pues sabes muy bien que ella no es de las que abran su corazón, pero luego desistes, y todo es porque sabes que si lo haces te vas a sentir como una hipócrita. Si, hipócrita, por querer "ayudarla" cuando en realidad lo que deseas es que ese compromiso no se lleve a cabo.

La oyes decir unas cuantas cosas, habla fuerte porque seguramente quiere que el joven Yoh la escuche y sorpresivamente dice algo que sabes también a sorprendido al joven Yoh. Ella revela la tristeza que le provoca la partida de él y que es la única que aun no se hace a la idea de tener que alejarse de él.

Bufas mentalmente pues a ti también te ocurre lo mismo.

Luego de eso ella formula una pregunta que te ha dejado helada y completamente en shock.

"Esta noche… ¿Puedo dormir contigo?"

Tu corazón se detiene y sabes que de la respuesta que dé el joven Yoh depende muchas cosas en ti, principalmente tus emociones. Pasan los segundos y al igual que la señorita Anna estas expectante de la respuesta.

"Si"

El solo escuchar esa simple palabra hace que tus lagrimas fluyan y tus rodillas flaqueen, aun tu cerebro trata comprender el significado de ello. Ves a la señorita Anna entrar con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro para cerrar esa puerta suavemente.

Te duele como nunca antes te había dolido algo y mas sin embargo te parece interesante como esa simple palabra provoco dos reacciones tan opuestas como las personas que las vivieron. Ella, desbordando felicidad y tu completamente destrozada.

No sabes porque pero algo te impulsa a ver qué ocurre allí adentro. Eres consciente de lo masoquista que eres ahora, pero aun la esperanza persiste, la tonta esperanza de que allí adentro no ocurra nada y que solo duerman en lados opuestos.

Aun con las incontables lágrimas recorriendo tu rostro abres un poco la puerta y tiene que llevar ambas manos, una a la garganta y otra a tu boca, pues un sollozo que no puedes controlar quiere salir, pero lo tratas de impedir para que no noten tu presencia.

Ambos, mirándose con amor, sonriéndose. Las palabras de amor mutuo se hacen presentes y luego un beso, seguido de otro y otro más.

Quieres irte pero tus piernas no responden y sientes cada muestra de amor de ellos como una bala directa a tu corazón, que de por sí, ya está destrozado. Pero no esperabas lo que en ese momento sucedía.

El recostándola en el futon, el quitando ambas yukatas, el dispuesto a hacerle el amor.

Con eso reaccionas y te vas lo más rápido posible a tu cuarto, a llorar amargamente como nunca lo has hecho. A lo lejos percibes sus jadeos y gemidos y te acercas a tu ventana en un intento para no escucharlos. El dolor que tienes por dentro es demasiado y temes que te va a ahogar pero al mismo tiempo eres consciente de que tú te lo buscaste, haciéndote esperanzas con un imposible y metiendo tus narices donde no te llaman.

Después de un rato y aun llorando observas a la luna brillar en todo su esplendor iluminando esa bóveda celeste maravillosa y tiene la certeza de que ellos también la observan. Te maravillas nuevamente de los pensamientos tan distintos que ellos y tú puedan tener.

Ellos, creyendo que la luna era la única testigo de su gran amor y de la forma en que lo profesaron.

Tú, tú la ves como la confidente que guardara el secreto de tu corazón roto y de que tú también has sido testigo de ese amor, que sin duda alguna, ya nadie podrá romper.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Pésimo? ¿Debería dedicarme a otra cosa? <strong>

**Espero que se halla reflejado el dolor y el impacto que causo en Tamao el ver todo ello y no pude evitar poner romanticismo entre mi pareja favorita YohxAnna.**

**Todo esto salió al pensar en ¿Qué tal si Tamao no hubiera estado profundamente como creíamos? Y pues salió esto.**

**Comentarios, tomatazos, criticas lo que quieran (con tal que no sean tan duros) serán bien recibidos. Nos leemos más pronto de lo que se imaginan XD**


End file.
